I'm not Kikyou
by friendsforever247
Summary: Modern time, CH.3 out: In the 1st day of highschool Kagome is mistaken as her sister, Kikyou. 1 boy who thought she was Kikyou, Kagome fell for him...what she didn't know, he was Kikyou's boyfriend. In his point of view... "Kagome" doesn't exist. (KagInu)
1. The boy in the hallway

**Summary:**  
  
_This story is about Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
Kagome is about to go to her first day in high school, Kikyou is a junior and is very popular there. But Kikyou and Kagome are mistaken as each other because they look almost exactly alike, but just two years apart. One day Kikyou gets the flu and she had forgotten she had a date with her boyfriend... so she asked her sister Kagome, since they look like each other, if she could pretend she was her so she wouldn't have to cancel the date. But once Kagome got to know her sister's boyfriend... she falls for him too, but he doesn't see her as her... he sees her as Kikyou. But that isn't the problem...She is falling for her sisters boyfriend, and she knows his heart belongs to Kikyou, but she can't let him out of her mind and heart. Will she give him up? Will Kikyou ever forgive her if she found out?_  
  
_sorry, as you can tell I suck at summaries._  
**  
::Age and grade::**  
  
Kagome- 15, freshman  
  
Kikyou- 17, junior  
  
Inuyasha- 17, junior  
  
Miroku- 17, junior  
  
Sango- 15, freshman

* * *

**  
  
Disclaimer:** Not mines... so sucky, I know...  
  
**Chapter ONE**  
  
"Kagome, Kagome?" Kikyou shook her sister gently. Well, step sister. They both had the same mom, but different fathers. Kikyou lived with Kagome and they seem to be pretty close.  
  
Kagome was only about two years younger. Kagome was 15, going to be a freshman. Kikyou was 17, and she was a junior. She was so popular, the whole time she was in high school she was always voted Prom queen.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyou finally yelled, losing patience "You don't want to be late in your first day in high school!"  
  
Kagome popped up startled looking around the room "Late? What time is it?" She finally spotted Kikyou on the side of her bed.  
  
Kikyou smiled "6: oo AM..." Kagome's eyes widened, and then suddenly she threw her head on the pillow pulling her covers over her entire body.  
  
Kikyou sighed "Kagome...I know it's early, But I want us to be there early!" she purposely yelled in Kagome's ears trying to wake her up. Kagome still never woke up, so Kikyou tried pulling her out of bed, by pulling her by the ankles.  
  
Kagome finally pushed her covers off and held onto the edge of the bed to prevent from being pulled off "Kikyou, It's too early! I want to sleep, five more minutes." She struggled while Kikyou tried forcing her out of bed.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat as she sat herself up. "Alright, alright I'm up." She sat on the edge of the bed "Why do you want to go to school so early?" she yawned.  
  
"I have to meet someone..." Kikyou's face was turning a slight color of pink. Kagome grinned noticing this.  
  
She pointed at her blushing sister "You want to meet a boy, don't you Ms. Pretty and popular?" she said teasing her. Kikyou blushed more, embarrassed. "Is he cute? Who is he!? You want to kissy kissy him doncha?" She blatted out very weird questions. And the worst part, she even made it more dramatic by smacking her lips together.  
  
Kikyou glared at her and grabbed the nearest pillow she could reach and slammed it on Kagome's head to shut her up. Kikyou's mad expression turned into a laugh. "Kagome, you're an idiot you know that? I only started seeing this person since yesterday."  
  
"But who is it?" Kagome pushed the pillow off of her.  
  
"Well," Kikyou thought of words to explain HIM "He's really sw---"  
  
Kagome interrupted "He? I knew it!" Kikyou glared at her once more. She smiled nervously "okay, okay sorry, please continue."  
  
Kikyou continued "He's sweet and really wonderful. He may seem mean to some people, but he is the type of person who really cares for everyone. He's really cute, and..." she sighed "the most wonderful man I ever fell for."  
  
Kagome awed, and felt happy for her sister. "So what's his name?"  
  
Kikyou smiled at the thought of him "Inuyasha."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stepped out of the car after Kikyou ran out happily; she was excited that school finally started. Her mom had just dropped them off at high school. Kagome stopped and looked at all the high school students who hung out in the front of the high school, and then she scanned the buildings and the school, which was so huge.  
  
Kagome sighed and started walking. She was nervous, her first year in high school and she didn't know what to do. "Hey Kikyou," Kikyou stopped to face Kagome "where do I go?" she whispered.  
  
Kikyou smiled like always "Go office you idiot," she joked "then go get your schedule." She waved good luck and ran off to her friends.  
  
Kagome felt lazy, she let her shoulders sag for a few seconds then continued to look for the office.  
  
When Kagome had found the office, which she was lucky instead of getting lost, she claimed her schedule, planner, and school map.  
  
She read her schedule and map while walking, not looking where she was going.  
  
_"Hey Kikyou!" / "How's it going Kikyou?" / "Hey, Kikyou looking hot as always."_  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up hearing her sister's name. Every where she passed she heard someone calling her sisters name 'she must be really popular...' But when she looked around she never found her sister anywhere 'Who are they saying hi too? Kikyou's no where around here.' That was true; it was like they were calling someone else Kikyou. When she looked at the people saying hello 'to Kikyou' they were looking at her.  
  
'I'm not Kikyou, are they blind?' She smiled at all of them trying not to be a snob, and continued walking through the hall until someone had bumped into her, forcing her onto the ground, her planner, schedule, and map falling on the floor.  
  
"Ouch." She cursed as she fell onto her rear. A hand picked up her things and pulled her up.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm so sorry..." He said.  
  
Kagome finally looked up brushing her hair from her face. The boy's eyes widened when he saw her.  
  
When she finally got all her hair out of her face, Kagome noticed a cute boy with long black hair and violet eyes in front of her. He was gorgeous. But she wasn't paying any attention on his looks; she wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Hey, you jerk!" She pointed a finger at the boy's cute face. She REALLY was in a bad mood now. He looked like a sophomore or maybe a junior?  
  
"Watch where you're going next time!" She yelled in his face. She snatched her stuff out of the boy's hands and turned on her heel, stomping away.  
  
The boy scratched the back of his head, confused while watching her walk away in the long hall passing through the other students. He turned to the lockers where one of his best friends were and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Miroku, did you just see that?" He asked his friend.  
  
The boy he called Miroku nodded, confused also "Inuyasha... wasn't that Kikyou?" this time Inuyasha nodded "She acted like she never noticed you."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "I don't know what's gotten into her." He looked back to see the girl out of sight. "Is she mad at me?"  
  
Miroku changed the subject "Wait, She seemed a little different." Inuyasha raised up a confused eyebrow.  
  
"You mean she's a little grumpy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku shook his head "No not that, she looks cuter." Inuyasha glared at his friend and brought his fist to his skull.  
  
"I was joking!" Miroku rubbed his head "She did look a little younger... but it's not that," Miroku continued "she was using a map." Miroku reminded Inuyasha. Now both had a surprised expression on their faces.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang and Kagome had found her first period class.  
  
"Hey, Kagome" A girl greeted her while walking into the door and sitting next to her.  
  
Kagome gasped as she squeezed her friend in a hug "Sango, You're in my class!" she was so happy her best friend was with her.  
  
Sango smiled "I missed you too, 'Gome" she struggled in Kagome's stricken embrace "but please let go of me, I need to breath"  
  
"Oh" she let her friend breath "Sorry. I was just so happy you're in my class." She smiled  
  
"Yeah, But hey I got better news; I'm in all your classes." Sango pointed at her schedule and Kagome's. Kagome cheered, while Sango tried to calm her down. But instead the teacher did, by snapping the long ruler against their desks.  
  
"Quiet down, you two." The teacher demanded.  
  
"Sorry." Both said in a scared voice.  
  
1 hour later all the students were bored, while the teacher told a lecture about this class and what they will do in the future. Some were listening [_like Sango_], some were sleeping, and others like Kagome were staring off into space.  
  
She sat quietly at her desk with face balancing on her hand, and her elbow holding her face balanced. Kagome's attention was out the window, somehow thinking of something she never thought would bother her.  
  
_'Who was that jerk? He was kind of cute...'_ she thought, but shook her head. For the past hour she had been thinking of the incident that happened in the hall way. His face wouldn't flee from her mind.  
  
"Gome, Gome?" a voice called out to her, finally making the image of that boy fade away.  
  
Finally Kagome snapped out of her thoughts "Huh?" she noticed the class half empty, and saw Sango in front of her.  
  
"Gome the bell rang like 2 minutes ago, but you were to busy staring off into space." Sango said.  
  
Kagome blushed a little "Oh really, whoops." She stood from her desk and walked out the door with Sango walking along with her.  
  
She was now walking in the same hall she saw that boy. She was thinking of him again. Sango, who was walking with her to the next class was getting somewhat annoyed because of the silence between them.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" the silence broke "What is up with you! You've been so quiet since we started walking, and you're always the one that don't shut up most of the times." Sango stopped in the middle of the hall like she was waiting for an explanation, obviously annoyed but concerned at the same time.  
  
Kagome blinked at Sango a couple of times and tried to think of what to say. She really didn't know what was really bothering her.  
  
But before she could open her mouth to say something someone pulled her and wrapped their arms around her, kissing her on the cheek?  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock and somewhat she blushed. Sango's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"EWW, What the hell!" Kagome twirled around to face the person who was holding her. She gasped. It was _HIM_.  
  
"You're that jerk!" she growled at the startled boy, after she had pushed back away from him.  
  
"Jerk?" he asked a little hurt.  
  
Sango interrupted "Kagome, who is this guy?" she studied him.  
  
"I have no clue! He just pops outta no where!" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing almost everyone who passed in the hall to look at her.  
  
"Okay Kagome, calm down..." Sango tried to calm her down while looking at the crowd that wouldn't mind their own business.  
  
"Hey, are you mad at him or something?" A new voice came in from behind the boy. It was his best friend from this morning. He had shiny black hair in a small ponytail and he had cute blue eyes.  
  
"Miroku, I got this." He said. Miroku nodded and stood at the side of him.  
  
After a few seconds Kagome was trying to calm down, she was breathing really hard trying to free her anger and annoyance.  
  
Sango tried to help her calm her friend down too, but she couldn't really concentrate, because she couldn't stop narrowing her eyes to look at the second boy named Miroku. Both of the boys looked lost and confused.  
  
"Hey you four, get to your class." A teacher said from the nearest classroom.  
  
"I'm OUT." Kagome said turning to the direction of her second period class, leaving the two boys hanging. Sango looked back one last time before following Kagome.  
  
Once they were out of sight the boys started to walk the opposite direction.  
  
"I think Kikyou's really mad at me..." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What did you do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have no idea. You know what, I got a date with her tonight, and I don't know if I should go. I mean, I want to go, but she is mad..."  
  
Miroku shrugged "I don't know, just go... you don't want to ditch her just like that. Maybe bring some roses and say sorry for what ever you did to make her mad." Inuyasha just nodded and walked into class, Miroku following behind him.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Omg, I'm so _sorry_ if that was confusing or boring or what ever. Please that's just the first chapter and yeah I'm not in the plot and stuff yet. My first chappies are always the weird and confusing ones, but please forgive me...  
  
As you can tell... Inuyasha thinks Kagome is Kikyou... and remember he is dating Kikyou? So then yeah he thinks that's her and he accidentally kissed the wrong person. HAHA. Kagome doesn't know that's Kikyou's boyfriend Inuyasha, so she thinks he is an insane person... LoL. But Inuyasha ain't insane... he's just a little... you know, dense.  
  
Thanks for_ reading!_ PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and did I mention REVIEW?!!!  
  
I can't move on without any encouragement. I don't wanna move on until people want me too...

**

* * *

**

Idea/summary for Next chapter:  
after school, Kagome goes home and it's night time. Kikyou is going to get a Cold / Flu, one of those... and yeah Inuyasha comes for the date and Kikyou sort of forgot to cancel it, because she's sick. Then Kikyou goes to Kagome for help... and Kagome has to pretend she is her sister. Hehe the problem is... she notices who that guy form the hall is... And she goes kinda nutz.


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome, not Kikyou

**Summary:  
  
**_This story is about Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
Kagome is about to go to her first day in high school, Kikyou is a junior and is very popular there. But Kikyou and Kagome are mistaken as each other because they look almost exactly alike, but just two years apart. One day Kikyou gets the flu and she had forgotten she had a date with her boyfriend... so she asked her sister Kagome, since they look like each other, if she could pretend she was her so she wouldn't have to cancel the date. But once Kagome got to know her sister's boyfriend... she falls for him too, but he doesn't see her as her... he sees her as Kikyou. But that isn't the problem...She is falling for her sisters boyfriend, and she knows his heart belongs to Kikyou, but she can't let him out of her mind and heart. Will she give him up? Will Kikyou ever forgive her if she found out?_  
  
_sorry, as you can tell I suck at summaries._  
  
Okay _thanks_ for reviewing all you people who cared!!! hehe nah JJ. But thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me _happie.  
_  
This chapter, Kikyou gets sick and Kagome is going to find out who the guy from the hall is...

* * *

****

**Recap of last chapter:   
  
**"I think Kikyou's really mad at me..." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What did you do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have no idea. You know what, I got a date with her tonight, and I don't know if I should go. I mean, I want to go, but she is mad..."  
  
Miroku shrugged "I don't know, just go... you don't want to ditch her just like that. Maybe bring some roses and say sorry for what ever you did to make her mad." Inuyasha just nodded and walked into class, Miroku following behind him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Same as always...  
  
**Chapter two  
**  
Kagome walked towards her house and entered the front door. When she had gotten in, she past the kitchen and into the living room, forcing her self to fall onto the couch.  
  
She sighed "I hate high school... it's so boring." she mumbled to herself as she threw her bag on the floor "And there are a lot of phsycos in there. I should of flunked myself on purpose so I didn't have to go highschool."  
  
"Hi honnie, how was your first day in school?" a voice came from the kitchen door.  
  
"I hate it, mom." she mumbled with her face dugged into the sofa "all the high schoolers are weird and the teachers are irratating. I don't want to go back!"  
  
"Oh." That's all her mother said. She walked up to Kagome and held out a bowl of soup to her.  
  
"Oh wow thanks! I was getting hungry." She tried snatching the bowl out of her mothers hands but only failed by falling off the couch.  
  
"Nah ah ah, Kagome. This is for your sister Kikyou, can you bring it to her?" She asked.  
  
_'Not fair, you only make soup for your favorite daughter, eh. Oh I feel so loved..'_ She sighed grabbing the bowl of soup gently from her mothers hands, and made her way up the stairs to Kikyou's room.  
  
_Knock knock..._ "Kikyou?" She slowly pushed the door opened while trying to balance the soup "I brought you some soup."  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." Her sister smiled. When Kagome had looked up she almost spilled it.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kikyou are you okay? You don't look to well!" She scanned her sister on the bed, her face was pale and her nose was red and stuffy.  
  
"It's alright Kagome," she coughed "It's just a high fever and I'm fine. For some reason I got it this afternoon so fast. But it's okay, mom pulled me out of school to bring me to the doctors today. It's not like I'm going to die."  
  
"No wonder I didn't see you in school today!" 'No wonder everyone thought I was you'. She was Kikyou for a day to everyone. Kikyou giggled while trying to sip her soup.  
  
Kagome finally calmed down and she was amazed, this was new. Her sister never gotten a fever for a while now. Not ever since she started high school. "So how long is mom going to pull you out of school?" She asked, knowing their mom was so protective.  
  
"About two week or so..." Kikyou sighed.  
  
"Awe man." Kagome was a little disapointed  
  
"I know... I can't even see Inuyasha anymore."  
  
"Did you see him today?" Kagome asked  
  
Kikyou shook her head "No, mom came before I got to see him."  
  
"Awe, It's all moms fault. But, you can walk right?"  
  
"Yes. I could do things normally. I just got some sort of cold, but mom wants me to stay in bed...because she thinks it's some kind of deadly disease."  
  
Kagome laughed "That's good. Well feel better soon okay sister. I'm going to go in my room and go do homework."  
  
This time Kikyou laughed "You got homework on your first day of school? how lucky." She joked.  
  
Kagome sticked out her toungue and waved goodbye while walking out the door and into her room.  
  
For the past hours she was doing her homework and trying so hard to finish it. It was Hard.  
  
"Damn homework!" Kagome cursed. When she had looked towards the clock she noticed it was already 7: oo AM. "Oh gosh... it's so late. I give up." She sighed in defeat and threw herself onto her pillow.  
  
Then out of nowhere a bell rang. _Ding dong..._ It was the doorbell.  
  
"Kikyou, It's for you!" their mother yelled.  
  
"Oh joy... who would of guessed." Kagome said knowing no one else comes for her except Sango, and it was not like Sango would come this late at night unless she was staying over.  
  
"Kikyou," her mother yelled again "It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Then Kagome had heard running coming towards her room.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyou ran into her room, she didn't seem as sick like earlier... she was only a little pale "Kagome, It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yeah... then go down there and say hi." Kagome said in a wise tone.  
  
"Kagome!" She yelled "Hello I'm sick, remember! so I can't let him see me like this."  
  
"Oh, but what do you want me to do?" Kagome asked confused. Kikyou was starting to seem a little paranoid to Kagome. Okay not a little. A lot.  
  
"I don't know! I forgot we had a date tonight, and I forgot to cancel it because I'm sick... and I don't know what to do now!" she started biting her nails nervously.  
  
"Okay, okay Kikyou calm down." Kagome tried to calm her sister down.  
  
"Kikyou!" Her mother yelled again "Inuyasha's waiting for you! are you ready?"  
  
"I'm coming mom, tell him to wait!" Kikyou yelled out the door and faced her sister.  
  
Kikyou grinned. "What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I got an idea...it's crazy, but I got no other choice." Kikyou whispered softly, but Kagome heard her loud and clear.  
  
"But what does it have to do with me?" Kagome asked. "Everything" Kikyou walked up to her sister and sat onto the bed whispering her idea in her ear.  
  
"What!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Please please please pleeeeaase Kagome. I can't go down there and cancel it, I don't want to bail on him on our first date together... Just do this for me once. I don't want him to stop liking me, PLEASE. And on the way you could get to know him!" Kikyou begged.  
  
Kagome sighed. Anyways she sort of wanted to, she never really went on a real date with someone... maybe she could experience her first date without being nervous "Alright...tell me what to do."  
  
Kikyou shreiked in joy and quickly pulled Kagome into the bathroom, getting her ready. She had pulled out a green halter dress that showed her back, it was short that it wasn't even close to her touching her knees. She gave it to Kagome to wear, then she made Kagome wear a necklace, bracelets and big loop earings. After the clothes and jewelry, she quickly took out her make- up.  
  
"Make-up? I don't like wearing make-up." Kagome said trying to step away from Kikyou. She already felt uncomfortable with the dress and the jewelry.  
  
"Yes you do, auctually I do. But remember your me... Just for one day." She said pulling Kagome's face so she could add the make-up. Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
While putting on the eye-liner Kagome spoke "Kikyou, what do I say to him? What if I don't know how to act around him."  
  
"Kagome, just be me... I mean just, be yourself." Kikyou said trying to make an even line with the eye-liner.  
  
Kagome nodded. In a few minutes she was all set and ready.  
  
"Alright," Kikyou said "You look so beautiful."  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror "Wow... I look just like you." She was amazed to see how beautiful she looked. Kikyou just giggled.  
  
"KIKYOU! for the last time Inuyasha is waiting!" their mothers voice yelled again.  
  
"Oh my gosh... hurry go!" Kikyou pushed Kagome out the bathroom and hurried her down the stairs "Good luck and have fun!"  
  
Kagome was hurried down the stairs and when she reached the last step Kikyou ran up and into her room.  
  
Kagome sighed "fine, fine...she better give me something in return." she mumbled pulling her matching purse over her shoulder.  
  
Her mother came in from the kitchen "Kikyou, there you are... you know how long he has been waiting. That boy didn't even want to come in... He's such a shy one. So you better hurry up and go." Her mother said. Kagome's eyes widened _'she didn't even notice I'm not Kikyou...'_  
  
Kagome slowly walked towards the door and took in a deep breath "Here it goes." she laid a hand on the door knob and turned it.  
  
When she had opened it she gasped while studying the boy in front of her. He wore a nice casual jacket and long and baggy black jeans.  
  
"uhh hi, Kikyou... you look lovely." Inuyasha said shyly, blushing a little. He held out a red rose.  
  
Kagome never grabbed it, she just starred at him in disgust and yelled "It's you!"

* * *

****

**A/N:** Okay I'm getting more rusty! but did you like this chapter? or was it boring... please tell me! LoL sorry if this one is boring but it's getting to their date...which I have a cute idea... and you could tell me what they should do... TELL ME PLEASE! Give me ideas!  
  
Please REVIEW atleast... that's all I'm asking for!  
  
This chapter... Kikyou is sick. She got a fever and thats all, and she wont be intruding in Kagomes and Inuyashas relationship that's about to come... because her mother is going to make her stay in the house from school and other places until she is not sick anymore... which is probably a while from now, ain't that a good thing!?

* * *

****

**Idea/Summary for next chapter:**   
Kagome doesn't at all want to go on the date anymore... because she hated that guy from the hallway, and it was Inuyasha. "No wonder he kissed me!" she finally realizes it. She still made a promise to Kikyou that she will do this for her... JUST ONCE. so she decides to go on the date and get it over with... "I'm going to regret this after" she said... but after the date, will she?


	3. Starting the date

**Summary:  
  
**_This story is about Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
Kagome is about to go to her first day in high school, Kikyou is a junior and is very popular there. But Kikyou and Kagome are mistaken as each other because they look almost exactly alike, but just two years apart. One day Kikyou gets the flu and she had forgotten she had a date with her boyfriend... so she asked her sister Kagome, since they look like each other, if she could pretend she was her so she wouldn't have to cancel the date. But once Kagome got to know her sister's boyfriend... she falls for him too, but he doesn't see her as her... he sees her as Kikyou. But that isn't the problem...She is falling for her sisters boyfriend, and she knows his heart belongs to Kikyou, but she can't let him out of her mind and heart. Will she give him up? Will Kikyou ever forgive her if she found out?_  
  
_Sorry, as you can tell I suck at summaries.  
  
_Thanks so much for leaving me a review... I feel loved.  
  
This chapter... Kagome and Inuyasha "Starting" to go on the "date". Hmm... is she gonna have fun? Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

**Recap of last chapter**  
  
Kagome slowly walked towards the door and took in a deep breath "Here it goes." she laid a hand on the door knob and turned it.  
  
When she had opened it she gasped while studying the boy in front of her. He wore a nice casual jacket and long and baggy black jeans.  
  
"Uhh hi, Kikyou... you look lovely." Inuyasha said shyly, blushing a little. He held out a red rose.  
  
Kagome never grabbed it; she just starred at him in disgust and yelled "It's you!"

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
  
"Yea it's me..." he looked away and dropped the hand with the rose to his side. He was hurt.  
  
Kagome looked at him feeling guilty, knowing she hurt his feelings so many times. "Look...I'm sorry." Kagome said in a sweet voice. But Inuyasha never looked up; he looked down towards his feet.  
  
It was silent for a moment, so Kagome had to do something. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.  
  
"Kikyou, I'm the one that has to be sorry. If you don't want to date me anymore... you could tell me, as long as you are happy it doesn't matter what happens to me." He said. Kagome '_Awed_' silently in her head.  
  
Slowly she grabbed the rose out of his hand and smelled the beautiful aroma that came from it. A slight tone of pink appeared on her cheeks as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car  
  
"Come on, lets get this over with." She said. Inuyasha just nodded. While walking towards the car she was lost in her thoughts, her hands still laced with his._ 'I can't believe I have to do this... but I have to do this for Kikyou... she really likes him.'  
_  
When they had reached the car she dropped his hand, so she could open the passenger seat door, but before she did he had reached out his quick hand and opened it for her, in a gentlemen manner. Kagome smiled, but when she sat as he walked around the car... she rolled her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kikyou!" their mother yelled running into the room "What do you think your doing letting Kagome go on the date with YOUR boyfriend?!" She knew.  
  
By the time her mother made it into the room she pulled the covers over her and tried to hide, but it was too late. "Mother," she shook her head and smiled nervously "It's not what you think."  
  
"Then tell me what to think!" she demanded, Kikyou shook a little at the tone of her voice.  
  
"How did you find out...?" Kikyou mumbled looking away.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How did you find out it wasn't me?" Kikyou finally met her mother, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Of course I would know! You're my daughters... If I didn't know which one is which daughter, then I would be the stupidest mother in the world." She said calming down.  
  
Kikyou just smiled "Thanks."  
  
"But you should have told that boyfriend of yours you were sick because I wasn't going to let you go on this date... until I saw Kagome trying to be 'you' downstairs. I almost fell for it myself." She smirked.  
  
"Don't worry mom, we won't do this again..." Kikyou said tucking herself back into bed.  
  
"Alright." She watched her mother walk out her door.  
  
Kikyou looked up at her ceiling after turning of her lights "_Please... Kagome, don't mess up... I really like him._" She prayed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the car Inuyasha was driving...Kagome was bored, it was silent.  
  
Kagome looked out the window, he was obviously annoyed from the silence between them...and this was never how she imagined her first date to be like.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see a bored Kagome, or to him...Kikyou "Kikyou?" he broke the silence.  
  
She never answered. "Kikyou?" he tried again.  
  
"What? where!?" She looked around but then snapped her attention back to Inuyasha, she finally noticed he was calling her. "Oh, I mean... yeah?" _'That's right, I'm Kikyou for the night...remember that!'  
_  
"So...?" he asked trying to talk, so she wouldn't think he was boring. He was just...shy.  
  
"So?" Kagome Snapped _'Finally he talks!!! What's with him? What does Kikyou even like about this guy? Not including his looks.' _She took a quick glance at him_ 'Gosh, my sister is really shallow!'_  
  
"Uhh..." Inuyasha said not knowing what to say. _'So bored_,_'_ Kagome thought _'I knew I was going to regret this sooner or later.'  
_  
"Babe," Inuyasha had a slight blush on his face while trying to concentrate in his driving "I really... like you."  
  
Kagome let her shoulders sag while she sighed "Yeah." Was all she said? _'Babe? don't call me babe!'_  
  
"Look, May I ask where we are going?" Kagome said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh... right," Inuyasha said "We're going to eat at a restaurant."  
  
"A restaurant?" she asked. Inuyasha just nodded. _'oh god... how boring, why not a movie!!!_' she sighed.  
  
Finally when they had reached a nice looking building, it was the restaurant. When Kagome stepped out of the car her eyes widened "WOW!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh no nothing..."  
  
"Tell me!" She demanded to know what he was laughing about.  
  
"Because... your really cute." He said the first thing in his mind, and he meant it. He slowly grabbed her hand and led her in the restaurant.  
  
"Oh." Kagome blinked a few times, and felt a slight color of pink slide across her face.  
  
"Th-thank you." Kagome was blushing. She couldn't help but smile, squeezing his  
hand affectionately.

* * *

A/N: Omg Short chapter! I'm sorry. But this ain't done...Please wait! Please review...Can you tell me some ideas for a date? Oh... thanks for reading... but yeah. HAH! as you could tell... I didn't put much effort in this, because I'm stupid...  
  
Inuyasha called her babe! because... that's what he calls Kikyou... on the phone.  
  
Their mother knew what was going on...don't you remember? She wouldn't let Kikyou out if she was sick... she knew it was Kagome... and all she wanted to do is find out what the heck they were doing. So then yeah...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Summary for next chapter  
**Kagome is really bored in the restaurant. As you could tell, she ain't a fancy type person... she rather go to a movie or something... but everything will change... trust me. A movie is better than a restaurant. Next time... she starts to notice her feelings for this Inuyasha. She started to fall for him? More, more...but I ain't telling... I know I'm evil ain't I?  
  
After a few more chapters... another couple might come in...and you know who? Guess... M&S you fool!!! LOL. But that's in the later chapters.


End file.
